


Photo Booth

by Anonysaurus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack On Space AU, F/M, Leela is also a cutie patootie, Marco being a cutie patootie, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonysaurus/pseuds/Anonysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack On Space AU</p>
<p>Marco/female OC</p>
<p>“Leela! Where are going?” Blindfolded, I stumbled along as Leela pulled me by my hand, I could only imagine her face right now, wide eyed and excited, probably loving the fact that she knew where we were going and I didn’t. “We’re almost there!” she sang, I sighed and blindly followed her, nearly tripping on every uneven surface the whole way there. “Are you trying to kill me?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Booth

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful, beautiful friend Wolfy ~~(whom I love so much that 99% of what I write is for her)~~ and I both listen to/love Attack On Space (which if you haven't heard of it and like AoT, you should totally give it a [listen!)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rcli5CP9qVU)  
> Which is why she made an OC for the AU ^^  
> Her OC's name is Leela, her lovely face can be seen [here on her art blog](http://wolfysart.tumblr.com/post/80867662199/since-a-lot-of-my-friends-and-a-few-other-people)(along with other neat-o pictures) and more information about her can be read [right here.](http://wolfysart.tumblr.com/post/79297052205/heres-the-surprise-i-was-telling-you-all-about-3) ~~she totally has the hots for Marco ;)~~  
>  This was written for Wolfy because she made me ship these two and its all her fault!  
> EDIT: There is now a wonderful picture (By [Wolfy](http://wolfdesigner10.tumblr.com/)) in the story now Q///7///Q 
> 
> Now, please enjoy! \\(∴´ヮ`∴)/

 

“Leela! Where are going?” Blindfolded, I stumbled along as Leela pulled me by my hand, I could only imagine her face right now, wide eyed and excited, probably loving the fact that she knew where we were going and I didn’t. “We’re almost there!” she sang, I sighed and blindly followed her, nearly tripping on every uneven surface the whole way there.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?!” I ask her after having yet another near death experience “why do I have to wear this anyway?” She just giggled and continued to pull me along. It wasn’t long before she finally stopped; I almost fell over her when she did. “We’re here!” she declared but when I went to take the blindfold off she swatted my hand away “Ah! Nice try, but not yet!” I heard her move around and the faint sound of switches being turned, like she was trying to turn something on?  
  
After a minute of hearing Leela swear under her breath a few times she finally came back. “You ready Marco?” Leela sounded more excited than she did when she had first come to my door this morning.  
  
 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_“Drop it! Just drop it in already!” I yelled at the book in my hands “dammit Frodo!” I continued to read until I heard a small knock on my door. I sighed and put the book down, “I swear Jean, if you came just to talk about Mikasa again-” I opened the door, surprised to find not Jean, but a girl. I had met her when we were trainees and had talked to her a few times, she was really nice and we actually shared quite a few things in common._

_“Leela? Hey, what’s up?” I was a bit surprised to see her here, not to mention curious. “O-Oh Hey Marco” she smiled “hey, are you busy later today?” she had said it so fast it took me a minute to process what she said “I-I understand if you are I was just wondering.” Oh crap! No don’t make that face! “Oh! No I’m not, totally free actually. I forget we had a free day and didn’t make any plans, did you want to go somewhere?” Her smile quickly returned as_ _well as her enthusiasm_

_“Yes! I-I mean” she cleared her throat “do you wanna hang out later? I have something I want to show you” she was practically bouncing in her boots. I gave her a bright smile “Sure, I’ll be here” she nodded and started to walk away but then turned back around. “Oh and, don’t be too hard on Frodo, it’ not his fault you know” she giggled and ran off down the hall, leaving me a bit embarrassed that she had heard me yelling at a book but also happy, we had more in common than I thought._

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was about to answer when I heard nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Even in the upper decks you could hear the engine but it was total silence here. “L-Leela, are we in one of the forbidden decks?!” I started to freak out a bit, what if someone caught us down here? What if Leela got hurt and I was left to go get help? I had _no_ idea where I was, we’d both be stuck down here till someone noticed we were missing! Even then it’d take days, if not _weeks_ to find us! “MARCO!” I heard Leela snap her fingers “Calm down! No one’s going to find us here; and we’re not going to get hurt or lost” Oops, must have said that out loud. “I come down here all the time” I felt Leela rise on her tip-toes so she could touch my forehead with hers, gently running her fingers through my hair. “Listen Marco, I never would have brought you down here if it meant we would get in trouble” her voice was soothing and her words were calming, I could feel myself start to relax

“So please, do you trust me?” I thought a moment “Yes, I trust you” she let out a sigh of relief and tugged the blindfold off, it took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the dim light but once I did I saw Leela looking triumphantly happy, huge grin on her face that dangerously matched Hanji’s. “TA-DAA!!” she threw her arms up and gestured to a weird looking box with a curtain. “Uh Leela, what is that?” Her smile only grew wider “It’s called a ‘photo booth’! They used to have them on Earth, here come closer!” she grabbed my hand and pulled me closer; she was more gentle this time.

“People used to use it to take pictures, they’d put money in here” she pointed to a coin slot on the side of the box, “and you would sit inside while it took pictures!” I knew she had a love for Earth’s past, and I’ll admit I was a bit curious myself but what she knew was incredible, how did she even know that? No way the ship’s archives went back _that_ far.

“Okay, don’t look _too_ impressed, I did have _some_ help” she admitted, “A.R.M.I.N told me about this place. But ask me anything about Earth’s animals and I’d be all over that like Sasha at dinner time!” I raised an eyebrow, “A.R.M.I.N?” She nodded “Yeah, we talk sometimes and one day he said he wanted to show me something and took me here” she smiled. She had a really nice smile.

I examined the box, it looked old but not as old as it probably was. I could tell someone had cleaned it up, I glanced over at Leela and imagined her coming down here everyday to fixed up this machine that probably hasn’t been used in centuries. Imagined her shyly asking A.R.M.I.N a question about how to rewire something and how she would have that amazing smile on her face when she finished her work.  
“Wanna try it out?” Leela’s voice broke the silence “I-It works?” I said dumbly

“Duh! Why would I show you a broken antique?” she laughed and pulled the curtain aside and sat down in the booth, waiting for me to follow. It was a bit cramped but we both managed to fit. Leela pressed a few buttons and soon there was a count down on the screen in front of us counting down from 5.

“Get ready to smile”

As the timer reached zero there was a second in between before there was a small flash. I was about to get up when I was pulled right back down, “Hold on there space cowboy, it’s not done yet, it takes multiple pictures” I looked at the tiny screen and sure enough, it was counting down again. Right before the timer ran out Leela spoke, “quick! Make a funny face!” I didn’t have much time to think about it so I just crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue.

After a few more Leela told me that the next one would be the last one, I thought about what I wanted to do, seeing as in all the others we made a face or made the other laugh. _I’ve only ever seen her happy or shy, I wonder what she would look like if she were surprised?_ I watched the timer and right as it hit zero I went to peck her cheek but instead of her cheek, I felt soft lips. My eyes went wide as I stared into equally shocked brown eyes. She had done the same thing, or tried to rather. The flash of the camera snapped me back to reality and I pulled away, 100% positive my face was as red as Mikasa’s scarf.

“O-Oh geez, I am _so_ sorry, that was not supposed to happen! I was going for your cheek!” I explained to her, she looked just as flustered. “S-Same! I-I was going to kiss your cheek t-too” we looked at each other for a moment longer “u-um, I think we should get out now” I awkwardly nodded in agreement, stumbling out of the booth, Leela close behind. “S-so um, how do we see the pictures?” I asked her, hoping to put this awkward situation behind us, “Oh, r-right here” she picked up a small strip of paper that came out near the coin slot.

We looked at it together and for an antique camera that’s been out of service for this long, the pictures weren’t half bad. I scanned each square of the strip, there were four pictures in total, we both chuckled at the weird faces we made but then got quiet at the last one. “You know, i-it’s not a bad picture” I offered, and if I was perfectly honest with myself it wasn’t a bad kiss either. “Y-yeah, I guess you’re right” she gave a small laugh and when I looked over to her, her face was beat red as well. “Heh, you’re so red I can’t see your freckles” I poked her cheek and laughed “Hey! I can’t see your’s either!” she poked my cheek in retaliation and we both laughed, the awkward tension seemed to melt away after that.

  
“So do you want it or?” She offered me the strip of pictures “How bout we make a copy? So we both can have one, I’m sure A.R.M.I.N can do that for us” I suggested and she smiled “I like that better” she agreed. We started to walk out, Leela leading the way but right before we left she stopped and turned towards me, and before I had time to ask why she had stopped she tugged me down so she was eye level and leaned in close to my ear.

“We should do that again, _Marco_ ” she whispered, it was so quiet I barely caught it.

“W-What was that?” Even though I heard her, I wasn’t sure if I heard her right. She chuckled and kissed me, actually getting my cheek this time, “I said happy birthday Marco” she winked and left the room but I just stood there like an idiot. _That is not what I heard, did she really want to-_ “Hey! You just gonna stand there all day, mouth open like a dead fish or are you gonna come back to the upper decks with me?” Leela poked her head back through the door way, looking at me expectantly. “What’s a fish?” she just shook her head and smiled, “I’ll tell you later, come on, they’re probably looking for us by now” I ran towards the door, “Yeah, alright” I smiled at her.

As we walked down the hall I noticed that she was walking close, close enough that if I just moved my hand just right-- I felt a warm palm in mine, I could tell she was tense at first but she quickly relaxed and gripped my hand back. We walked hand in hand all the way back up to the upper decks in comfortable silence. As we got closer to the places where everyone hung out I could tell Leela was starting to tense up again, I never really thought she was self-conscious or actually cared what everyone thought but as soon as Connie and Sasha sped around the corner she dropped my hand immediately and crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

“Hey, I know somewhere we can go, come on” I pulled the blindfold out of my pocket and held it up to her “do you trust me?” she nodded shyly and allowed me to tie it over her eyes. I took her hand in mine and lead her to the usually crowded training room but judging by how fast Sasha was speeding around the corner, it was dinner time so the room should be empty.

“W-where are we going?” she asked timidly but I kept going, enjoying the irony of the situation. “Marco? Come on, I know you’re laughing at how ironic this is but really, where are we going?” I tugged her along “we’re almost there” I repeated the words that she told me earlier today. “Oh haha” she didn’t fail to miss the joke “very funny Mar-ah!” she squeaked when I pulled her closer to me and wrapped an arm firmly around her waist.

“Hold on tight and _no_ peeking” I told her and then activated the 3D maneuver gear I had put on. The training room was more like a gymnasium than a room; it was big enough that an entire class of trainees could train comfortably and there were even places for people to practice with their maneuver gear. I shot a hook up at a metal beam that was right next to a window and hoisted us up.

“Know where we are yet?” I ask her but she just shrugs and says we could be in the med bay for all she knew. “Close but no, hear take a look for yourself” I removed the blindfold and had to hold her steady so she wouldn’t fall off the beam, “Why the training room? And why are we up here?” she looked at me and cocked her head; I study her face and notice she had-

“Is that a tattoo?”

I rudely pointed at her left cheek but quickly lowered my finger. She laughed “Oh that? That my dear friend is a story for another day” she winked at me and then looked down at the training equipment again “seriously, why’d you choose to bring me here?” I pivoted my body so I was facing her directly and looked out at the window behind us, “I like to come here to think or forget about things for a while, it’s just so peaceful up here with no one to bother you and theres nothing to do but look out and count the stars.”

  
Leela turned her head to look out too; I noticed she was at a loss for words, just as I had been when I had first discovered this secret-not-so-secret place. “It’s-It’s-” she tried to find the words but couldn’t, I hummed in agreement, taking her hands in mine as we looked out together.

“Hey Marco?”

“Hm?”

“Can we- I mean if you want to- can we, you know, kiss again?”

I leaned in closer so that our foreheads touched and smiled while looking in to her eyes.

“Only if it’s not an accident.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh I FINALLY got to use a prompt that I thought up (/;ヮ;)/ I had it saved on a sticky note for _ages_  
>  ALSO! [This](http://wolfysart.tumblr.com/post/81465782080/my-fan-oc-leela-and-marco-were-practicing-with) inspired that last bit at the end UwU  
>  ~~I started writing this on Marco's birthday but didn't finish on time @A@"~~  
>  Hoped ya'll liked it as much as Wolfy did! (~ 0 ヮ 0)~


End file.
